High-pressure blast cleaning systems are well known. Such systems are often used to clean durable surfaces such as concrete and other pavements. They are also frequently used to remove such things as graffiti from building exteriors. In an effort to affect a more thorough cleaning, abrasives such as sodium bicarbonate have been added to power washers. Examples of such apparatus and methods of utilization are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,366,560 and 5,588,901. the inventions of those patents were co-invented by the present inventor. certain drawbacks, however, had the idea of filed with respect to who those designs but we used in those devices.
A primary deficiency lies in the construction of the distribution nozzle. In its present configuration, the side portions of the nozzle encroach upon the distributed spray at side portions thereof. As a result, both water and abrasives are concentrated at the side portions of the fan-shaped spray causing a more abrasive effect at both locations on targeted objects. The result can be more thorough cleaning or uneven removal of surface coatings such as paint; in either case, the end result is uneven striping. Therefore, it is desirable to establish a more uniform dispersion of both fluid and abrasive across the spray front.
There are also other environments in which blast-type cleaning could be advantageously utilized. By way of example only, these environments may include the cleaning of such articles as automotive parts and the like, as well as sports equipment apt to be soiled, such as golf clubs. In these situations, the cleaning of such articles will often be performed indoors, and therefore it would be advantageous to have a containing compartment within which the wash process may be performed.
In view of the above described deficiencies associated with the use of known designs for high-pressure blast cleaning systems, and the recognition of other environments in which the blast system of the present invention may be exploited, the advantageous methods and systems disclosed herein have been developed to alleviate these drawbacks and meet the needs of the indicated industries. These enhancements and benefits are described in greater detail hereinbelow with respect to several alternative embodiments of the present invention.